


seems too good to be true

by anglecakes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 50/50 chat fic and actual writing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, a lot of hyunsung bc i'm soft, american school system, brian is jisung's half brother, but i have grammarly so uh, idk how ao3 works, kinda slow burn?? end game couples are still tbd, new kid!jisung, this is my first fic on here, we don't proofread in this house, wonpil is seungmin's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglecakes/pseuds/anglecakes
Summary: After being gone for six years, studying abroad in Malaysia, Jisung finally returns home. Now he has to deal with the last two years of high school, basically starting all over in a language he has to get used to again. But hey, at least he's surrounded by eight cute boys.--i really suck at summaries, but please give it a try !





	1. oop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome home, sungie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be a bit boring, nothing really happens, but please stick around and read the next one! this is my first fic on here so this is a bit confusing. i just recently got back into writing and i actually have the motivation to write this so! i hope you enjoy!!

Jisung let out a quiet sigh of relief as soon as his feet touched the smooth tiling of the airport. Sure, he wasn’t afraid of flying. But, being left alone in his thoughts for so long while being contained in a hunk of airborne metal could really do something to a guy.

 

The male hummed quietly as he collected his baggage, quickly glancing around for the familiar face that belonged to his older brother. When he couldn’t spot the male, the blonde sighed quietly before pulling out his phone and shooting the older a quick text.

 

**[3:45 pm] - hUG ME BROTHA : big bro, lil bro (2)**

lil bro : wow we really need to rename this

lil bro : anyways, hyung

lil bro : hyung

lil bro : hyunggggg

lil bro : where are u

lil bro : pls i don’t want to be stranded at the airport

 

big bro : sorry sungie, brian’s busy driving.

big bro : he kinda forgot your flight was today

big bro : this is jae btw

 

lil bro : wow. what a great hyung

lil bro : really feeling the love

 

big bro : we’ll be there soon lol

big bro : don’t get kidnapped :*

 

Jisung let a little huff, shaking his head with a small smile. He wasn’t mad, and he honestly wasn’t surprised. Brian probably had a date with Jae and it just slipped his mind. Plus they were a cute couple.

 

The blonde glanced around for a place to wait before his eyes landed on a nearby Starbucks. “I guess I can wait in there. Not to mention a coffee could really wake me up,” the boy grinned, making his way over. Jisung knew once he got caffeine in his system, he would practically be bouncing off the walls. Oh well. Maybe next time, Brian shouldn’t forget about his younger brother.

 

When Jisung checked the time, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He’s been waiting 45 minutes for his older brother and his boyfriend. Silently cursing them in his mind, he hoped that they didn’t pull off to the side of the road to make out. He would have to sit in that car and it would be gross. He grimaced at the thought. Before he could think of what else could be holding the two adults up, a nasally voice called out to him, breaking his train of thought.

 

“Sungie!” The voice called again, fully catching Jisung’s attention. Said male looked for the owner of the voice, and when he found him, he couldn’t help the squeal that escaped his lips. The squirrel-like boy practically scrambled out of the seat he occupied, leaving his stuff behind, as he ran towards the taller (but younger) male.

 

“Minnie!” Jisung practically screeched as he jumped on the male. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck as he smushed their cheeks together, rubbing them in a way to show affection. “I missed you!” he laughed, pulling away to get a good look at the brunette’s face.

 

Seungmin let out a fake whine that basically said ‘get off of me but don’t.’ The smile on his face betraying the next words that left his mouth, “Well I didn’t miss you, you clingy squirrel.”

 

“Yeah right, you were more excited about him coming home than I was. And I’m his brother,” another voice fake scoffed, a laugh coming soon after. Jisung obviously identified this as Brian.

 

“Honestly, Seung, you’ve been whining about how much you missed him too much. Me and mom were getting annoyed,” another snickered. The words the male spoke helped Jisung come to the conclusion that that was Wonpil, Seungmin’s older brother.

 

“Let the boys live, they haven’t seen each other in 6 years,” a third voice piped up, Jisung guessed it was Jae. He could slightly pick up on the familiar voice that he’s heard in the background of his calls with his older brother.

 

Jisung released his hold on Seungmin (see: reluctantly), but not before he laid a wet smooch on his cheek. Not wanting to die early, the blonde quickly ran to the three older males and gave them all their own greetings and hugs. Seungmin only huffed quietly as he wiped the ‘slobber’ from his cheek, a wide grin on his features.

 

“Is this why you two took so long?” Jisung raised an eyebrow at Brian and Jae, motioning in the vague direction of the two Kims’ that accompanied them.

 

“Kinda?” Jae snorted, while he elbowed his boyfriend. “Wanna explain babe?”

 

Brian scratched the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. “Yeah... You see, I kinda forgot about your flight… And then I had to rush Wonpil and Seungmin because we wanted to surprise you. Surprise, I guess?” He coughed awkwardly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

Jisung just grinned, the rising of his chubby cheeks causing his eyes to crinkle. “I love it,” he giggled, engulfing his older brother in a hug once more.

 

 

The group of boys was joined by Brian’s two remaining best friends soon after, and they basically spent the next five hours welcoming Jisung back to Korea. They ate, laughed, and even managed to pick up the blonde’s new school uniform. By the time all the boys were at their respective homes, it was about 9:30 pm.

 

Brian hummed quietly as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. After pulling his keys out of the ignition, Brian opened his car door. He expected to hear two more doors open, but when he didn’t hear them, the male turned around to remind his brother and boyfriend that they were home. But, he stopped himself, a cheeky grin making it to his face. There Jae was, his mouth slightly hung open as soft snores rose from his throat. His hands were in Jisung’s hair, who was sleeping, his head in the older’s lap.

 

(Brian could faintly recall Jisung immediately latching onto Jae as soon as they wrestled the younger off of Seungmin when they dropped Wonpil and the brunette off.)

 

“Hey, wake up sleepyheads, we’re home,” Brian cooed quietly as he gently shook his younger brother and Jae. The two slowly stirred awake, the younger letting out groans of protest.

 

“ _I don’t wanna_ …” Jisung whined out, not even noticing that he had slipped into English. He was just so tired and he didn’t want to speak in Korean. Being sleepy and disoriented was messing with his ability to speak and understand the language, not to mention he had been gone for so long and had to mainly focus on English during his time in Malaysia.

 

“Bri, can you take Sungie’s stuff up to the apartment? I’ll deal with him,” Jae stated as he ran his hand through Jisung’s hair, trying to coax him to get up. “ _C’mon Sungie, you can sleep more upstairs_ ,” Jae spoke, pinching the blonde’s squishy cheek. That just caused him to whine more, sitting up with a pout.

 

Brian only shook his head, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he left the driver’s seat, doing what Jae had previously requested. Once inside the apartment, the raven-haired male placed his younger brother’s things in his new room. It looked pretty barren ever since Jae moved all of his things into Brian’s room. He would have to encourage Jisung to decorate it, but also make sure he actually cleaned the room, knowing how messy the youngest was.

 

“ _Briann, please get him off of me_ ,” Jae whined out, Brian walked out of the room and was greeted by the sight of Jisung clinging to a very tired Jae.

 

“ _Ji, come on. You have to be up early tomorrow for school_.” Brian sighed as he tried to pull the blonde off of his boyfriend.

 

“ _You can cling onto Seungmin-_ ” As soon as Jisung heard his best friend’s name, he immediately released the burgundy-haired male from his hold. He almost forgot that he would be able to go to school with his Minnie once again.

“ _Goodnight!_ ” The blonde exclaimed before rushing off into what he guessed was his room. He looked around the plain room, confirming his guess when he saw his suitcase in the corner, then shut off the light before hopping into bed.

 

He groaned quietly, lightly smacking his forehead as he remembered that he needed his phone charger. Using the flashlight of his phone, he walked over to the suitcase and retrieved the cord before flopping right back on his bed. He plugged the charger into the outlet before connecting it to his phone.

 

The male sent Seungmin a quick text before distracting himself with YouTube videos to fall asleep.

 

**[9:57 pm] - seungsung : annoying sungie, cute seungie (2)**

annoying sungie : thanks for hanging out with us today !

annoying sungie : see you at school tomorrow

 

 

Seungmin sighed in frustration, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Jisung was late, and the longer Seungmin waited for him, the more uncomfortable the registrar lady got. He decided to spam Jisung, just to figure out where the older male was, and for the blonde’s sake, he better have a good excuse.

 

**[8:25 am] - seungsung : annoying sungie, cute seungie (2)**

cute seungie : jisung where are you. you’re late

cute seungie : istg

cute seungie : you better have a good excuse sung

cute seungie : jisung

cute seungie : jisung

cute seungie : jisung

cute seungie : peter i Swear To Fuck

 

annoying sungie : wdym i thought school started at 9

annoying sungie : wait a minute

annoying sungie : hahaaa- read that wrong oop?

annoying sungie : i’M SORRY MINNIE ASJNOD

annoying sungie : I’M OMW

annoying sungie : PLE AS E DON’T BE MAD

 

Seungmin could feel an oncoming headache as he read the texts over and over.

 

This squirrel was going to be roadkill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter : @elixxir  
> quotev : @elixxir
> 
> i'm always looking for some stayzen and myday mutuals ! uwu  
> i've also been getting into astro, the boyz, and even got7 so !!


	2. you never told us he was cute you rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: Top 10 Anime Betrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the last chapter was as boring as i thought it was, hopefully, this one is more entertaining !

**[10:43 am] - hyunjin’s hoes : (8)**

shoot me : i might be a little late to lunch

shoot me : i didn’t think showing him around and explaining everything would take so long

 

cursed meme : that’s what u get for being a good student mr. sophomore class pres.

 

shoot me : sometimes i regret taking the position

 

mother : don’t!! don’t regret it

mother : we’re all really proud of you, you deserve it

 

prince : yeah

prince : and don’t worry, i’ll save a seat for you seung

 

shoot me : save two, i’m bringing a friend

 

yes papa : is it the boy you’re showing around?

 

shoot me : yeah

shoot me : and be nice ( @ minho )

shoot me : he’s Sensitive

 

rat : why are you so quick to assume that i’ll be mean. r u d e

 

shoot me : oh i don’t know. maybe the fact that you scare anyone that gets close (that isn’t us) by glaring and scoffing at everything they say

 

cursed meme : i’M SENsiTiVe AubReY

 

shoot me : istg that’s something he would say

 

cursed meme : hE QUOTES VINES TOO???

 

shoot me : new rule, felix has to stay away

shoot me : they’ll be Too Annoying together

 

cursed meme : :(

 

rat : now look what you did, you hurt his feelings. and you think I’m the mean one

 

shoot me : idrc, just save the seats, please

 

cursed meme : >:((

cursed meme : meanie

 

Seungmin shook his head as he shoved his phone into his pocket, a soft smile playing at his lips.

 

“Who you texting? Is it a boyfriend? Hmm, Minnie?” Jisung teased from beside the taller, repeatedly poking the other.

 

“None of your damn business, squirrel,” Seungmin snorted in response before snatching the older’s hand and started dragging him in a new direction. “Anyways come one, I need to show you all your classes before lunch starts.”

 

Jisung only giggled before obediently following the brunette, giving his hand a small squeeze.

 

 

 

When Seungmin had finished showing the male where all of his classes were, he pulled out his phone to check the time. It read: 11:05 am, meaning that they were indeed a little late for lunch. He was upset that he had missed half of his classes for the day, but it was honestly worth it, knowing that his childhood friend would know a little more about his new school before actually starting. The brunette would just have to visit his teachers after school to pick up any notes or work he missed.

 

Looking down at the boy accompanying him, Seungmin showed that same soft smile he sported after texting some of his favorite people. “Ready to meet the rest of my friends?” He questioned with a soft voice, almost as if he was trying not to scare off the older. Which was probably true. At the mention of meeting others, Jisung tensed up a bit, his eyes widening slightly.

 

“ _Do I have to?_ ” He asked, his volume matching the other’s soft tone, as he squeezed Seungmin’s hand for comfort. It wasn’t that Jisung was scared, he just hasn’t been the best at making new friends since he first moved from Korea. He had gotten so used to the way things with Seungmin, that he expected to have the same dynamics with everyone he came across, which wasn’t what happened.

 

So to say he was a bit socially awkward at the moment, would be an understatement.

 

“ _You don’t have to, but I would like it if you would,_ ” the younger replied, easily switching to English to help the blonde somewhat relax. He looked at Jisung, initiating eye contact with the male. Trying to ground the flighty male in any way he can. “ _You can think on what you want to do while we walk to the cafeteria,_ ” he smiled, giving Jisung’s smaller hand a small squeeze of reassurance before heading to the cafeteria. Walking as slowly as he could to let the male have as much time as needed.

 

 

Arriving at the cafeteria, Seungmin pulled Jisung off to the side. They still had around ten minutes of lunch left, and the boys were blowing up his phone, asking where they were.

 

“ _Have you decided?_ ” He asked quietly, tilting his head to the side.

 

Jisung couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, Seungmin looked like a cute little puppy. Once his giggles ceased, he looked up at the male, reluctance shining in his eyes. “Take me to your friends, Minnie,” he hummed out, finally comfortable enough to switch back to Korean.

 

A wide grin spread across the younger’s face as he tugged Jisung along, “I promise you’ll love them! They’re really excited to meet you, Sungie.”

 

The blonde could only smile at Seungmin’s enthusiasm, melting into a comfortable headspace due to his admiration for the other. But, as soon as he slipped completely into his comfortable little world, it was broken, and he was brought back to reality.

 

“Seung!” A male called out, waving to get said boy’s attention. Jisung looked at the source of the voice, and- Oh No. He was really pretty. And tall. It was almost like God just said fuck it, and poured everything he had into making one of the prettiest people alive.

 

The blonde could feel heat crawling up his neck, completely covering his cheeks in a blush, as they neared the table that the God-like boy sat at. Jisung started to go into a small gay panic as he got a good look at the rest of the males at the table. Oh no, oh no, oh no, they were all so- Pretty.

 

Seungmin, who was completely oblivious to Jisung’s little panic, only tugged harder when he was called. “Hi Jinnie, hi guys,” he smiled, “this is Jisung!”

 

Said boy felt like he was going to faint as soon as all eight boys snapped their attention to him. He tried to avoid making eye contact as he gave them a small wave, squeaking out a “hi.”

 

Seungmin quickly pushed the smaller male to sit, allowing everyone to bombard him with questions and introductions. Of course, he still held Jisung’s hand, squeezing it every so often to let him know that he was still there and he wasn’t going to leave him alone with the others. The brunette let himself drift off into his thoughts, the chatter of the eight males helping him zone out.

 

_Bzzt._

 

The brunette tried to ignore the buzzing in his pocket, but it soon got to the point that it was just annoying. With an irritated sigh, he pulled out his phone, not noticing the small look of worry he received from Jisung.

 

**[11:15 am] - hyunjin’s hoes : (8)**

prince : i cannot believe

prince : my closest friend

prince : yes i am talking about u Kim Seungmin

prince : is a rat

prince : i feel utterly betrayed

prince : i’m disappointed. really

 

rat : h e y

rat : i’m the only rat here, and stop being so dramatic

rat : pay attention to jisung! he’s talking to u princey boi >:(

 

prince : wh a t

 

shoot me : why are you being so dramatic jinnie?

 

uwu : i know why lol

uwu : and i think we all feel the same way

 

shoot me : well spill, innie

 

prince : u never told us he was Cute, minnie

 

cursed meme : whY DIDN’T YOU TELL US HE WAS CUTE

cursed meme : Top 10 Anime Betrayals

 

uwu : told u we felt the same

 

shoot me : oh my god i can’t deal with you guys

 

Seungmin was going to put his phone away, but another text popped up, causing him to raise his eyebrow.

 

**[11:18 am] - seungsung : annoying sungie, cute seungie (2)**

annoying sungie : why didn’t u tell me ur friends were so pretty :(

annoying sungie : i’m on the verge of exposing my inner gay panic

 

The younger could only roll his eyes at the unsurprising parallels. A small smile played at his lips as he put his phone away, before joining in on teasing Jisung about his cute chubby cheeks. He was glad that they all meshed so well, even if they didn’t really know it. They really were his favorite people and if this didn’t work out, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter : @elixxir  
> quotev : @elixxir


	3. sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: kim seungmin is kind of a Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i proofread this, i would have deleted everything so, i hope it isn't a Complete Mess

**[11:53 am] - hyunjin’s hoes : (8)**

cursed meme : OH MY GOD

cursed meme : GUYS GUYS GUYS

cursed meme : GUESS WHAT HUNJIN’S DUMBASS JUST DID

 

prince : hyunjin? sorry don’t know her i only know hunjin

 

cursed meme : OH SHUT UP PRETTY BOI

cursed meme : YOU AREN’T GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE LMAOO

cursed meme : MOM

cursed meme : DAD

 

prince : felix don’t u fucking dare

 

cursed meme : HYUNJIN STARTED A FIRE IN CULINARY

cursed meme : AND HE WAS JUST BOILING WATER FOR SPAGHETTI IC AN’T BREAHTE

 

prince : i hate u so mcuh

 

yes papa : how did you manage that

yes papa : i just

yes papa : how

 

prince : pretty easily actually

 

mother : remind me why they let you do another year of culinary again

mother : didn’t you start multiple fires last year too?

 

prince : although i’m not proud to admit it, yes i did woojinnie hyung

 

yes papa : istg, people are going to think we’re friends with a pyromaniac

yes papa : just be careful next time

yes papa : and i guess leave the boiling water to lix

 

prince : yes papa… i pwomise

 

yes papa : you make me want to delete my entire existence

 

shoot me : can y’all shut up

shoot me : some people are trying to pay attention in class smh

shoot me : binnie looks like he’s gonna throw his phone bc of all the buzzing

prince : y’all

 

shoot me : oh shut it

 

cursed meme : OHOH IF YOU’RE ON YOUR PHOEN THEN JISUNG ISN’T BUSY??

 

shoot me : no he’s busy lol

shoot me : he’s doing work with binnie, i already finished

 

cursed meme : awe :(

cursed meme : wait a minute

cursed meme : why isn’t jisung in here yet

 

shoot me : you guys would scare him off

shoot me : you’re more chaotic in here than you are irl

 

prince : hEY! Untrue >:(

 

shoot me : no, very true

 

cursed meme : pwease seungie

cursed meme : pwease add him? owo

 

shoot me : ew no

 

prince : i would just add him seung, felix is typing up a storm and i’m scared

 

mother : just add him seungminnie, you know how persistent felix can be

 

shoot me : fine

shoot me : but if jisung looks at me with those eyes that make him look like a lil scared squirrel, it’s on you guys

 

cursed meme : I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KEEP SOMEONE AS CUTE AS THAT TO YOURSELF

 

prince : YEAH YOU RAT, LEARN TO SHARE

 

shoot me : i hml

 

**[12:07 pm] - hyunjin’s hoes : (9)**

shoot me has added Han Jisung

 

binnie baby : oh my god

binnie baby : caN YOU GUYS SHUT UP

 

Seungmin attempted to stifle a snort at the text Changbin had sent in the chat, and when he looked up at said male, he couldn’t hold it in. He really looked like he was about to throw his phone out of a window or something, the blonde sitting next to him completely oblivious to his irritation.

 

But, when Jisung let out a surprised squeak (probably from his phone suddenly being spammed with notifications, Seungmin guessed), Changbin’s irritation completely dissipated. Instead, he was prompted to raise an eyebrow, silently questioning whether or not Jisung was going to check it.

 

The blonde shook his head in response, “It’s probably just my brother and his boyfriend asking about what I want for dinner or something. Anyways, what’d you get for number eight? I’m really confused with…” And that’s when Seungmin zoned out of the conversation, focusing on whatever game he randomly pulled up on his phone until the bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their 7th-period class.

  


 

Jisung felt extremely uncomfortable in his 7th-period, none of his newfound friends shared the class with him. Not to mention, after he had introduced himself to everyone, they all would glance at him and whisper to their friends every so often. Maybe it had to do with the fact that both Felix and Seungmin had dropped him off before heading to their English class with promises of picking him up when class was over. Or maybe it was because of his dyed hair? Almost everyone at the school sported natural hair colors.

 

“Ow…” Jisung mumbled, bringing himself out of his own thoughts, as the taste of blood invaded his senses. He must have been chewing on his lip out of nervousness. Shaking his head of whatever thoughts remained in his head, he turned his attention to his phone that has continued buzzing ever since 5th-period ended. If it really was Brian and Jae like he had guessed, Jisung was going to kill them. They knew he was in school those dorks.

 

But, he was pleasantly surprised as he opened his phone, revealing a new group chat.

 

**[1:32 pm] - hyunjin’s hoes : (9)**

cursed meme : look, all i’m saying is that everything is made up

cursed meme : we’re all just speaking different forms of gibberish and that’s why people don’t understand each other

cursed meme : sometimes even if they’re speaking the same “language”

 

rat : felix

rat : we get what you’re saying, we’re just asking you to Stop

 

cursed meme : but i’m making valid points!! :(

 

mother : shouldn’t you guys be paying attention in class

 

cursed meme : english is my native language why would i need to pay attention

cursed meme : you’re funny hyung

 

Han Jisung : what is this ???

 

yes papa : now look what you’ve guys done, you’re going to scare him away with your nonsense

 

cursed meme : JISUNG!!!!

 

mother : shouldn’t you be focusing on class jisung? or like making new friends?

 

Han Jisung : ahh, sorry, we’re not doing anything right now and my phone was distracting me

Han Jisung : plus, i’m too scared to talk to anyone

Han Jisung : they’re all either staring at me or whispering about me-

 

**[1:40 pm] - the favorite : mama bear, papa kangaroo, baby koala (3)**

baby koala : i’m

baby koala : !!!!!

baby koala : can we keep him

 

papa kangaroo : yeah wooj, can we keep him

 

mama bear : you two are so weird, i swear

 

**[1:40 pm] - hyunjin’s hoes : (9)**

Han Jisung : uh, guys?

 

mother : ah, sorry bubby, i got a little distracted

mother : but you should try to make friends! They’re probably just surprised, they aren’t used to getting new students

 

Han Jisung : mm, that makes sense

 

cursed meme has changed Han Jisung’s name to ‘ _bubby_ ’

 

bubby : wot why

 

cursed meme : i thought it was cute, duh

 

bubby : ig it is pretty cute c:

 

**[1:42 pm] - the favorite : mama bear, papa kangaroo, baby koala (3)**

mama bear : we’re keeping him

 

baby koala : !!!!

 

**[1:43 pm] - the favorite : mama bear, papa kangaroo, Han Jisung, baby koala (4)**

baby koala has added Han Jisung

baby koala has changed Han Jisung’s name to ‘ _baby squirrel_ ’

baby koala has changed group name to ‘ _the favorites_ ’

 

baby koala : welcome brother! :D

 

baby squirrel : i-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this story, the boy's school is on a block, they have 8 classes (4 per day). so everyday, they either go to all their even classes or all their odd classes. this chapter took place on an odd/A day, after lunch so they're shown in their 5th and 7th-period classes. chan and woojin only have 4 classes (2 a day) since they're seniors, and left after lunch, which is why they're somewhat active in the gcs.  
> also! since they're on a block schedule, there are two different lunches, so all 9 of them won't be together on B days, just A days.
> 
> i kinda spent over an hour creating all 9 of their schedules but it was worth it so i have more of a feel as to what classes their in at what times.
> 
> twt: @elixxir


	4. ominous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of anything witty for this chapter's title but oh well. hopefully this chapter isn't too boring! as i was writing it, i almost lost my progress many times ahhh so it ended up like this. the next chapter should be better since it'll be the maknae line's lil study date uwu  
> that should be up by wednesday if i'm timing all my writing and editing right asdijs  
> i hope you enjoy!!

Seungmin groaned quietly as he shoved his face into his hands. Sure, he finished everything he needed to do for the day, it was just algebra 2, he’s dealt with harder stuff before when helping out his hyungs. But, one thing had completely slipped his mind, and having looked at his camera to recap the events from lunch, the thought returned.

 

Jisung wasn’t at lunch.

 

Automatically, that means they didn’t have the same lunch. But, seeing as it was a B-day, everything was worse. Jisung has lunch with the heathens.

 

At least it was Friday. Hopefully, the headache of what was sure to come wouldn’t last long. And, at least he has his ‘study date’ with Jeongin, Felix, and Hyunjin to look forward to. (see: they won’t really study, they’ll probably just watch movies and cuddle and one of them will end up staying the night.)

 

**[11:43 am] - Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin (4)**

_Seungmin has created a new group chat!_

_Seungmin has changed group name to ‘2nd lunch heathens’_

 

Seungmin : alright, listen up fuckers

 

Changbin : we’re all older than you??

 

Seungmin : did i stutter?

Seungmin : and before you say that i can’t stutter over text, i did Not stutter. i said what i said

Seungmin : anyways, you three, unfortunately, have jisung’s lunch today

 

Minho : oh shit, really?

 

Hyunjin : yup, he’s with me in english right now

 

Changbin : lit

 

Seungmin : As I Was Saying Before, you have his lunch, don’t Scare him

 

Minho : how would we scare him?? changbin is one of the softest people ever and hyunjin is so touchy touchy

 

Seungmin : you’re all pretty, intimidating, and pretty intimidating. you’ll scare him, i have no doubt

Seungmin : i love you guys but

 

Hyunjin : whoa you love people other than your brother’s hot friend that plays the bass

 

Seungmin : hwang hyunjin, i won’t hesitate to beat your ass

Seungmin : anyways, if any of u scare ji, i’ll make all of u regret that ur mothers’ eggs were ever fertilized

 

Changbin : why can’t you be normal and just say that you’ll make us wish we were never born

 

Seungmin : normal people could never dream of attempting what i will do to u three if jisung so much as blinks in fear

 

Minho : ominous

 

Seungmin : i’ll show u what’s fckign ominous if u test me

 

Minho : fuck, ok, we get it, calm down satan

 

Seungmin : love u

Seungmin : :)

 

Hyunjin : HE PULLED OUT THE SMILEY

Hyunjin : I’M TELLIGN MOM

 

**[12:01 pm] - hyunjin’s hoes : (9)**

prince : MOM, MINNIE’S THREATENING ME, CHANGBIN, AND MINHO

prince : HYUNGS

 

binnie baby : thin fuckin ice you’re walking on there

 

shoot me : BITCH ASS SNITCH

 

mother : seungmin, why are you threatening them?

 

shoot me : Big Sigh

shoot me : i’ll text you

 

**[12:05 pm] - woomin : wooj <3, seung <3 (2)**

seung <3 : jisung has 2nd lunch

 

wooj <3 : i don’t see the problem?

 

seung <3 : hyunjin, minho hyung, and changbin hyung have 2nd lunch

 

wooj <3 : still not following

 

seung <3 : Sigh

seung <3 : out of everyone, those three exude the most intimidating and pretty energy

 

wooj <3 : ahh, so you think he’ll be scared of them?

 

seung <3 : it’s not that i think, hyung

seung <3 : i Know

 

wooj <3 : well, please add me to this chat where the threats are taking place minnie

 

**[12:09 pm] - 2nd lunch heathens : (5)**

_Seungmin has added Woojin_

 

Woojin : don’t scare him :)

 

Minho : WE ! BREATHED !

 

Seungmin : mistake #1

 

Hyunjin put his phone down, a small pout on his face as he started to pack up his things. He didn’t understand what was so bad about Jisung having lunch with the three of them. ‘We aren’t that bad!’ he huffed.

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice the bell signaling the beginning of second lunch had rung. Only getting pulled out of his thoughts when Jisung had walked up to him. With a quick shake of his head, Hyunjin stood up and started dragging the blonde to the cafeteria.

 

“We need to hurry so we can save seats for the hyungs, too,” he hummed cheerily, only getting a startled noise in reply.

  


As the two reached the cafeteria, Jisung stuck out a hand to open the doors, only to be tugged to a table in the quad. The blonde raised an eyebrow in question. Sure, most of the tables outside of the cafeteria could fit at least eight people, but this was one of the smaller ones. This one looked like it could fit six at most.

 

He just shrugged the question away when his taller companion tilted his head (like he was waiting for the question to be voiced).

 

When Hyunjin sat down, Jisung only got more confused, especially since he didn’t look like he was going to start unpacking a lunch from home.

 

“Should we go get lunch?” The blonde asked, his voice was full of confusion and Hyunjin didn’t miss it. “Nope! We’re fine, Min hyung and Bin hyung offered to buy lunch today,” The older replied, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

(The older males would always spoil Hyunjin since it was just them. Yeah, he liked having lunch with all of his ‘boys,’ but on B-days he always felt special. He had no doubt that they would do the same for Jisung.)

 

Being pulled out of his thoughts by the younger once again, Hyunjin started to quietly panic. Jisung’s smile had dropped and turned into a pout. ‘Today is the day I die,’ Hyunjin thought. He was sure of it. If not by the hands of one Kim Seungmin, then he would definitely die from Jisung being too cute.

 

‘For fuck’s sake!’ Hyunjin whined quietly in his mind. His cheeks looked so pinchable, they even puffed up more because of Jisung’s adorable pout.

 

“W-What’s wrong?” He questioned, silently cursing himself out for the stutter. “Nothing... It’s just” Jisung huffed in response, after crossing his arms over his chest. “I just feel bad that they’re going to spend money on me. You, I understand, but I’ve only known them since yesterday,” he the blonde whined out.

 

“Don’t feel bad! They offered! They like to buy others food, I promise, it’s okay,” Hyunjin tried to reassure. He just wanted Jisung’s smile to return before the male’s pout gave him a heart attack.

 

Jisung’s pout only deepened, but he dropped his crossed arms. “Fine, but I’ll still feel bad.”

 

“Feel bad about what?” A raspy voice called out, Jisung identified it as belonging to Changbin.

 

“He doesn’t like that you and Min hyung bought lunch for him, too,” Hyunjin responded, a pout making it to his face as well, “he thinks it actually matters that we only met him yesterday.”

 

“That’s exactly what a silly squirrel would say-oh wait, you are one,” a voice snickered before they, Jisung assumed it was Minho, ruffled the blonde’s hair and sat down next to him.

 

“Hey!” Jisung whined out, only causing the three boys to giggle. When he attempted to fix his hair, they only burst into a fit of laughter. “Is it really that bad?” He huffed, but his attempt at a pout only failed because the corners of his lips wanted to turn upwards so badly.

 

“Not at all, you’re just too cute,” Minho replied, a smile playing at his own lips. Jisung didn’t believe it, but when he looked into the older male’s eyes, he had no choice but to. They were filled with something, telling him that Minho actually believed what he was saying. His eyes shone with something akin to… adoration?

 

The rest of their lunch was pretty uneventful, aside from playful banter. Jisung wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he wished the bell didn’t ring. He had surprisingly grown close to the three in those thirty minutes. (Out of the seven boys he had met, he was probably closest to them. But, Felix could definitely beat them if he tried hard enough.)

 

When the four parted, Jisung only watched on as Minho and Changbin smothered Hyunjin with goodbye kisses. His face blank, until Hyunjin joined his side and dragged him off to their last class of the day. The two juniors waved their younger friends goodbye, and if a look of concern crossed their faces, neither mentioned it. They only hoped the blank face meant curiosity and not disgust.

  


**[12:59 pm] - hyunjin’s hoes : (9)**

cursed meme : hyunjin and jisung seem pretty close :(

 

uwu : is that bad??

 

cursed meme : noo

cursed meme : but yes at the same time

cursed meme : i saved a seat so jisung could sit by me, but he keeps turning around and talking to hyunjin :((

 

yes papa : what are they talking about?

 

cursed meme : idk, something to do with jisung explaining things to hyunjin

cursed meme : but that doesn’t matter!! jinnie basically had jisung all to himself at lunch

cursed meme : he should be talking to me :(

cursed meme : like! what if i needed help

 

mother : well, do you need help?

 

cursed meme : ….no :(

 

uwu : it’s ok lix hyung!

uwu : i’ll give u all the attention u want when we go to minnie hyung’s house today

 

cursed meme : awee i love you my babyyy

 

uwu : love u too <3

 

**[1:07 pm] - 2nd lunch heathens : (5)**

Seungmin : since hyunjinnie and ji are so close now, that probably means lunch went well

Seungmin : i’ll retract my previous threats for now

Seungmin : that is all :)

 

Changbin : no sorry?

 

Seungmin : they were retracted, for now, i don’t know what you want from me

 

Minho : that’s as good as we’re gonna get binnie, i wouldn’t push it

 

Seungmin : :)

  


Seungmin tilted his head as he saw a new text pop up from Jisung. With what Felix was whining about in the chat, he had assumed the blonde would be busy with Hyunjin. Shrugging off the thought, he opened the new messages from his best friend.

 

**[1:15 pm ] - seungsung : annoying sungie, cute seungie (2)**

annoying sungie : is it ok if i go to your house today minnie?

annoying sungie : it’s ok if not! it’s just brian and jae aren’t going to be home

annoying sungie : and i kinda forgot my key-

 

cute seungie : of course sung

cute seungie : you’re always welcome to come over, silly squirrel

cute seungie : but the other boys will be there too, we kinda have a study date

 

annoying sungie : date?

 

cute seungie : yup! i hope you don’t mind c: i’m sure the boys would love to have you there

cute seungie : we’ll probably just watch movies or something

 

annoying sungie : ofc i don’t mind haha

annoying sungie : who all is going tho?

 

cute seungie : uhm, besides you it’s just hyunjin, felix, and jeongin

cute seungie : sometimes the hyungs join us but they’re all busy today

 

annoying sungie : ah ok, i’ll try to stay out of your guys’ hair so i don’t ruin your study date y’know

 

cute seungie : you won’t be intruding if that’s what you’re thinking

cute seungie : but just meet me by the front doors so we can all head over together ok?

cute seungie  since you’re already with jinnie and lix, we’ll only have to wait for jeongin

 

annoying sungie : ok seung :)!

 

**[1:20 pm] - youngins : (4)**

minnie : jisung’s coming over to hang out tonight

minnie : no complaints will be heard or acknowledged

 

lixie : no complaints here

 

jinnie : same here

jinnie : but now lix is even more excited, he’s literally vibrating in his seat

jinnie : jisung looks concerned lol

 

innie : I CALL SITTING BY HIM

innie : ME

innie : I CALL DIBS

innie : you guys basically hog him :(

 

lixie : we’ve only known him since yesterday-

 

jinnie : if anything, seung hogs him

 

innie : too bad!! I called dibs!

 

minnie : just let the baby have his way, we might not hear the end of it

minnie : or worse case, he’ll drag chan hyung and woojin hyung into this

 

innie : :))

 

lixie : fricking ominous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter : @elixxir


End file.
